


Love me or leave me

by leedsljp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Character(s), Relationship(s), Secrets, Self-Discovery, Side Relationships - Freeform, Smoking, Smut, Weddings, lots of emotions, shared POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsljp/pseuds/leedsljp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never thought that one choice could affect his life so much; it's as if this choice is haunting him and there's no escape. The consequences following him around biting him in the ass. Sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the wall, Harry realizes how that choice ruined his relationship with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so bare with me lol. The title is from Little Mix's song 'Love me or leave me'. Lastly, this is fiction and nothing ever happened.

Harry fixes his blazer and tie again in front of the mirror and let's out a sigh. He stays there studying himself carefully; he doesn't understand why he doesn't feel happy- **it's his wedding day,it should be the happiest day of his life** \- it doesn't make sense to him. He snaps out of his thoughts already knowing who it is when he hears the loud and uncoordinated steps coming in through the door. 

 

_"Styles! Look at you looking so posh that suit looks great man. Can't believe your wedding day is finally here."_

_"Yeah it's crazy.... Innit?"_

_"Well it's about time! You guys have been together since college mate."_

Harry just sighs 

_"You alright man? You look a bit pale."_

_"I'm fine just a bit nervous ya know?"_   **Trying to convince himself more rather than who he's talking to.**

_"Don't be nervous mate! Everything will be fine-"_

Harry's mom walks in at that moment interrupting Niall 

_"Harry, are you almost ready? It's almost time to start- oh hi Niall."_

_"I'll see ya later mate! Everything will go fine, just calm down. Bye Julia!"_

_"Bye Niall, now Harry, look how handsome you look!"_

_"Bye and thanks mom."_

She hugs him and whispers _"I'm so happy for you love."_

Harry just smiles.

_"Ah both of you look great! I can't wait for the ceremony to start!"_

_"Both?"_

_"Oh I went to go have a peek in the other dressing room. Both of you look so happy, I remember they day you guys came home for dinner and I told your sister how much do you want to bet that they'll get married one day and now here we are years later."_  

Scott and Alice knock on the door and stand there smiling

_"I'll be on my way now love but keep an eye on the clock the ceremony will start soon."_

Julia just smiles at Scott and Alice while she makes her way through the door.

_"The place looks great, your outfit looks great, but your face says otherwise"_

_"Alice!"_

_"I didn't mean it as his looks Scott all I'm saying is his face says it all he doesn't seem happy about the wedding."_

_"Not this again please can we drop it? I'm already stressed today as it is for both of you to add more."_

Alice rolls her eyes while Scott just stares at him 

_"And why is it that you're stressed Harry? Adding to what Alice said you're not happy and you know you just don't want to admit it."_

Harry just stares at Scott he can't even reply to what he said because he knows it's true. He's been lying to himself for years- **he hasn't been happy in a long time**. 

_"Then what are you implying I should do if you guys know it all?"_

_"Harry we're not telling you this to be malicious; however, as your friends we believe that if you're not okay or doing something wrong we should let you know. You can't keep lying to yourself Harry it's not okay. You can't get married with all these lies; you can't drag someone's feelings because you're not sure of yours. How are you going to go out there and in front of everyone vow to love someone for the rest of their life when you don't feel that? What if you guys decided to have a family later? Do you think it's okay for those kids to grow up seeing their parents yell at each other all the time or that they're distant from one another? Or the worst one of all, one of you two have an affair because what you were looking for wasn't there? I certainly wouldn't want Jeff to do that to me or vice versa. We're not going to tell you what to do but Scott and I can certainly tell your heart's not in it anymore; at the end of the day it's your life... and whatever you decide we'll be nothing but supportive."_

Scott squeezes Alice's shoulder reassuring her that he's by her side and she turns to look at him giving him a weak smile: they both return their gaze at Harry giving him a concerned look. Harry's just standing there looking at his feet not knowing what to say eventually he lets out a sigh before responding. 

_"No, that's not what I want at all. I just... I... I don't know what to do... I don't want to hurt anybody."_

Scott gives him a sympathetic look before he speaks ups

_"Harry it's not going to be easy no matter what you choose someone's going to get hurt; would you rather hurt someone with the truth or comfort them with a lie? It's up to you what happens next- it's better late than never- so what's it gonna be?"_  

Harry grabs his wallet from the dresser and starts making his way out before Glenne hollers at him.

_"Where are you going? Are you just going to leave without a word? Harry that's not what we were implying-"_

_"I'm canceling the wedding Alice, and give certain people explanations."_  

Scott and Alice both move towards Harry to give him a hug 

_"Good luck man, remember Alice and I will always be behind any of your decisions."_

_"Harry if it gets chaotic don't hesitate to call us mi casa es tú casa remember?"_ She says getting teary eyed. 

_"Thanks, both of you, for always understanding me and supporting me no matter; now stop crying Alice before you get me crying as well!"_

Harry composes himself and makes his way out knowing that everything from this moment is going to be chaotic and nothing will be same anymore. 

***

As Harry makes his way to the other dressing room he can't stop his mind from racing: unable to concentrate on how he's going to break the news to his fiancé. Once he makes it to the door he stays there for a while trying to build up some courage before he backs out; Harry knocks softly on the door twice before he hears the sweet voice he's grown up with the past couple of years

_"Come in!!"_

Harry hesitates before he finally opens the door and steps inside

_"Hi"_ but it comes out as a whisper 

_"Harry what are you doing here? You know you can't be here-"_

_"I know, I know but I really have to talk to you."_

_"And it can't wait until after the wedding?"_

Harry sighs _"No, it actually can't, it's really **important**."_

_"Okay babe what is it?"_

Harry stays silent for a moment noticing the concern look in those blue eyes

_"We've been together for around 5 years now and in that time we've gotten to know each other so well- too well that it can be creepy at times." He lightly chuckles before continuing "sometimes I still can't believe you agreed to go on a date with me junior year because you were so out of my league. Everyone couldn't believe you said yes they thought you were crazy or on drugs to have agreed to date me. As time passed by everyone would ask how I manage to get a yes from you or what I did and honestly I still don't know the answer to why you did agree to go out with me - "_

_"Harry I don't want to hear your vows right now... I want to hear them for the first time when we're in front of everyone making promises to one another."_

_"These are not my vows please listen it's **important**." _

_"Harry, time keeps ticking and it's almost time to start the ceremony."_

_"They can't start without us to be honest " Harry says a little bit annoyed " and I promise this won't take long."_

There's a small nod and that's Harry's cue to keep going

_"How I said before we've had so many beautiful memories within those years that I wouldn't change for a thing. They're precious to me and I'll always cherish them and it has made you and I into the people we are today.  And yet the past year was different like there was some type of change."_

_"Harry what are you talking about?? What does that even mean?"_

Harry can feel the worry behind the tone- not even in the tone anyone could feel it in the atmosphere just being around. Harry knows what comes next is going to break that precious heart and he wants anything but that. 

_"You know that this past year we've been distant and you can't deny it! We haven't interacted much sense our engagement-"_

_"Where is this coming from?... Harry do you think I don't love you is that what this is? I know we've been distant but planning a wedding isn't easy especially within a year and balancing my new job; plus we decided to move in together after we got engaged to be closer to each other how can you say we haven't interacted. Beside the people we've been the past year isn't really who we are we've both been distant and under stress babe."_

_"Maybe it is us?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

Harry knows he hit a nerve by saying that but he doesn't know if that's really them or not; he can't help but sigh this isn't going the way he planned but then again do stuff like this even go accordingly to a plan? 

_"It's a legitimate question. Maybe all along we were bound to end up in this situation; I mean we've been distant from one another for almost a year and that's not normal. An engagement is supposed to make couples closer... And stronger. It's like we lost that along the way and it doesn't feel the same anymore and..." _

Harry looks up to see tears form in those blue eyes he's become accustomed to over time and it breaks his heart knowing he's the reason behind their suffering. 

_"We can't keep... I can't keep..." Harry feels a lump forming in his throat and he swallows in order to continue and not make this any more painful than it already is. "I can't keep lying to myself anymore. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore... It's not fair to the both of us but especially you. I'm sorry but I can't do this."_

Harry sees the heartache behind those beautiful blue eyes that used to shine and it makes him shed a tear knowing he's the only one responsible for the pain that's there.

_" **Harry... Please... Don't do this"**_ it comes out in weak voice but Harry can feel the pleads behind it. 

_"I'm sorry love I really am."_ with that Harry gives a quick forehead kiss before exiting the room and leaving his fiancé in tears. 

Harry starts to find his way toward the exits when a familiar voice yells at him 

_"Harry where are you going the wedding about to start?!"_

_"There's not going to be a wedding Niall. It's cancelled!"_

_"Harry what the fuck do you mean there's no wedding?"_

_"You heard me there's no wedding please do me a favor and let everyone know-"_

The screams from the dressing room become more audible and that's when Niall understands what's going on.

**_"HARRY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"_ **

Harry finally makes his way out the building ignoring all the screams people are directing at him and he feels like someone removed the weight he felt on his shoulders over these past few years. He thanks god there's a cab on standby because otherwise he'd have to go to the back of the building where his car is and someone could reach him. He steps into the cab fast ordering the driver to leave ** _"GO GO JUST DRIVE PLEASE."_**  The driver is a bit taken aback by the whole situation stepping on the pedal and driving away and Harry knows the driver must know what's going on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Leave comments and kudos if you like :) I'll try to update soon! Thank you again, I really enjoy writing this fic its been a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year since I've updated and I'm truly sorry!! I did start workimg on this update after I published the first chapter but then life and school really got in the way.... I also made sure that if I was going to update to already have started working on the next part. So an update should be sooner than a year I promise. I realized I became one of those authors who published a fic and doesn't update in a while and I began cringing at myself for all those times I was being a reader who's impatient. It has not been easy y'all like I've gotten writers block at times and I'll be sitting like wtf this shit is real fam. I'm still looking up the songs I thought that would fit with certain parts in this chapter but some of the songs aren't the original version on YouTube so idk if the Spotify links would work bc not everyone has Spotify. But I'll figure something out. Anyways I'm going to stop ranting because this is probably very annoying.

Harry calms down once the cab is at a distance from the church. The realization of what he just did hits him, he walked out of his own wedding; his brain struggles to process how he finally managed to end their relationship -more like walk away but that's not important right now.  
His mind goes back to the lonely nights in their bed where he felt cold and distant. He can't understand how a feeling of warmth can just disappear without any warning: he tries to pinpoint when that feeling disappeared but he doesn't even know if it was ever there to begin with. It's crazy how you can love somebody one day and wake up the next realizing that it wasn't love at all. It finally clicks in his mind why Scott and Alice always said his heart wasn't in it because he wasn't happy. The relationship felt more like a chore; like he owed it to everyone to continue because they had been together for over five years. His thoughts are interrupted by the concerned cab driver.

 _"Excuse me sir, but where to?"_  
He didn't think this far, for god sake, he didn't even think he'd leave his wedding when he woke up today.

 _"A pub outside of town..?"_ He replied, His answer more like a question rather than a statement. He didn't know where to go or what to do next, he has been doing the same routine for the last 5 years. The cab driver just nods in approval and doesn't bother sparking up conversation with him. He really didn't know what he was going to do next. He knew going home wasn't an option for he could be found there. He took his phone out to check if he had any notifications when suddenly he decided to turn it phone off instead incase someone (his family or his supposed to be in laws) decided to track him down. He's thankful no one came out to stop him from leaving. He doesn't want to imagine what the outcome would've been if he got caught; adjusting himself in the backseat, he sits back and relaxes, waiting to arrive to his destination- if you can even consider it a real destination?

***

Harry leaving only created more chaos than he expected. Back at the ceremony everyone was left to pick up the mess he made.

_"I swear when I get a hold of that son of a bitch he's going to regret he was ever born! Move out of the way you imbecile! Where did that son of a bitch go?! Where is he?!"_

_"Adam, please calm down no need to get worked up we'll find my son I promise."_ Julia replied trying to stop the spectacle Adam was causing.

_"Julia, don't you tell me to calm down when your fucking son just left my child at the altar! Now, when I get my hands on him, I promise you Julia I will not have mercy for him."_

_"No need for you to speak to my wife that way Adam._ " Thomas warns. _"This pains us all, believe me, we were all looking forward to the ceremony. Your child has been a part of our lives for a long time now; it pains me that my son hurt your child like that when as parents we would never want to see either of them in pain. So please be mindful that this isn't any easier on us."_

 _"Thomas we appreciate your support but **YOUR** child is the one that left not ours. Therefore, it is easier on you guys than it is with us. Now, if you really want to help, finding your son would be ideal."_ Isabelle spoke up defending her family's argument.

"We'll find my son I'm sure of that. Niall, what did Harry tell you exactly? I know he's your friend but it's important to get ahold of him."

_"Like I said before, I caught him walking out the room and called after him asking where he was going. He told me he was leaving and to cancel the wedding so I continued to call his name but he began to run and disappeared. I tried calling him but it sends me straight to voicemail Mrs. Styles."_

Isabelle took her husband with her to go check in on their child both still furious at the Styles family specifically Harry; while everyone else stayed back in the hallway trying to find any clues that could lead to Harry's location.

 _"I just called Harry as well and it sends me to voicemail plus I texted him but he hasn't seen the message."_ Lydia explained to her mother as they all paced back and forth.

_"Mrs. Styles I want you to know that I'm being 100% honest with all of you. I know Harry's my best friend but I wouldn't lie about his whereabouts. Also who was the last one to speak him in his dressing room?"_

_"Niall, we believe you love, I watched you grow up along with Harry I know when you're lying. I believe the last people in the dressing room were Scott and Alice. They showed up when I was talking to Harry and I remember telling him to hurry up because the ceremony was starting soon."_

_"Now the other question is where is Scott and Alice? And if they had anything to do with this?"_

_"Now Lydia let's not jump to any conclusions Scott and Alice are good people."_

_"Dad I'm not jumping to conclusions it's obvious they had something to do with this if they were with him in the room last. I'm just putting all the information together and getting my answer."_

_"Lydia do you hear yourself? You're making strong accusations right now. We all want answers but by assuming we won't ever get anywhere."_

_"I hate to interrupt Mr. Styles but when I explained to the guests the wedding was cancelled and the Scott family began to cause a scene Scott and Alice came up to me and said goodbye."_

_"Will you look at that and I'm the crazy one for **"assuming"** things."_

_"Lydia please don't speak to your father that way the last thing we need is to be fighting with one another when we're trying to find your brother. Niall did they just say goodbye or?"_

_"I remember Scott came up and gave me a pat in the back telling me to keep him posted. Alice didn't say anything she just followed Scott."_  
Their conversation was interrupted by Isabelle's screams coming from the dressing rooms.

***

As the cab came into a stop Harry couldn't help but stare at all the people coming in and out the pub; he wondered if they were all happy as they seemed or faking it. He began to think if he'd ever be able to look that happy or if it's just an illusion.

The cab driver speaks up bringing Harry back to reality. _"Is this the pub sir?"_

Harry looks at the pub one more time before responding _"Yeah that's the one."_

He begins to take his cash out but decides against it and instead use it inside to avoid his location being revealed. He swipes his card and makes sure to leave a generous tip for the cab driver for all that he's done for him tonight.

 _"Thank you for everything tonight I appreciate it."_ He says as he's getting out the car.

 _"You're welcome sir, hope you have a good night and good luck!"_ Says the cab driver as he begins pulling out of the parking lot.

 _"Thanks it's very much needed."_ Harry mumbles still standing outside the pub.

Finally making his way inside he takes a seat at the bar signaling for the bartender to come over.

_"What can I get for you?"_

_"A scotch on the rocks please."_

_"One of those nights?"_ Says the bartender trying to spark up conversation; however, Harry doesn't bother replying to him. The bartender just nods and begins to walk away to make his drink.

_"Bring me the bottle as well."_

The bartender brings him his drink with the bottle and walks away not bothering to make anymore comments. He didn't mean to come off as rude but it's been a really long day and just wants to get his mind off everything. He focuses on letting go tonight and leaving his problems behind. That's something he can worry about tomorrow when his family hopefully will be calm and understanding. But for now the only thing on his mind is the drink in front of him.

***

Everybody stopped for a minute to look at one another before deciding to make their way towards Isabelle's screams. Isabelle was on the ground crying hysterically while her husband tried to calm her down.

 _"Adam! Nooo! Adam!"_ Isabelle managed to say in between sobs.

 _"What's going on?"_ Asked Julia

_"Can't you see she's gone! She's gone that is what's wrong!"_

_"What are you talking about Isabelle's right there. She's on the ground I can clearly see her."_

_"Lydia now is not the time for your jokes."_

_"Mr. Scott I'm not kidding your wife is right there. Specifically on the floor crying."_

_"Lydia! What my daughter means Adam is she doesn't comprehend who you're referring to by **"she"** when Isabelle is right here."_ Explains Julia trying to calm the situation down.

 _"I think it's best if we sit Isabelle down and bring her some water so that she doesn't pass out from exhaustion."_ Suggests Thomas

_"My wife is fine Thomas no need for you to treat her like a child and if it wasn't for your son none of this would be happening."_

_"Adam I'm not treating your wife like a child if anything I'm looking out for her health. I genuinely care about your family Adam they've become apart of mine over time but exactly what has my son done to Isabelle that has her in this fragile state."_

_"She's gone because of Harry what do you not understand."_

_"Aaaaaand now we're back to the she part"_ says Lydia as she rolls her eyes.

 _"We're talking about Abigail. She's gone! Abigail, our daughter, is gone. That's why my wife is crying because our daughter is missing due to your son, Harry, leaving her at the altar."_ Yelled Adam.

_"What do you mean gone? We've all been in the hallway and haven't seen anyone leave. Pretty sure she didn't leave through the window either because she wouldn't of fit with her dress. Plus there's no sign of the dress being here either."_

_"Julia that's what we're trying to figure out. Don't forget when Niall came to cancel the wedding no one was in the hallway to see her leave."_

_"How was she able to leave without a car if all her friends were with us up at front?"_

_"She decided last minute to get ready here instead of the salon so she drove here with all her materials."_

_"Mr. Scott did you try calling her like we did with Harry?"_ Asked Niall

_"We haven't but why bother knowing she's not going to pick up."_

All you could hear was Isabelle's sniffling at this point; no one knew how to respond to all the information that was thrown. Finally Niall decided to break the silence with his suggestion.

_"It's starting to get late now... I think it's best if we all call it a night and go get some rest and try to figure out all of this tomorrow with clear heads. At this point we point we know none of them are going to answer the phone for various reasons."_

" _I agree with Niall I think both of the kids aren't going to answer tonight and are seeking to be alone; however, Adam you and your wife do as you please. It's your kid and you do what you think is best for their safety. Feel free to contact Julia or myself for any information or even Niall if you feel more comfortable conversing with him regarding Abigail's whereabouts. Have a goodnight."_

Adam nodded at Thomas and proceeded to grab his wife and his belongings; the styles family made their way towards the cars coming across Harry's car which was empty and locked. Before stepping into their car Julia asked Niall for one more thing.

_"Niall please inform us if you hear anything from Harry it's important for me to know that he's okay."_

_"Will do Julia."_

***

Abigail keeps trying to put all the missing pieces together as she drives towards Harry's office hoping to find him there. She keeps replaying in her mind what Harry said earlier and she can't understand where it all went wrong. She never thought that her relationship was going downhill it simply never crossed her mind. Abigail believed they were happy and ready to start a new chapter in their lives together.

Once she arrived at the firm she pulled out the name tag from the glove compartment while struggling to gather her things inside her car due to her dress. Finally making her way out she looked at the building that looked so empty hoping her ex fiancé would be there. As she made her way inside towards the elevator she couldn't help but feel nervous. What would she say to him if he was there? Would they be able to move forward or is this the end for their relationship? Or what will happen if he's not there? She began to process this as she was closer to Harry's office floor. Abigail hesitated walking out the elevator knowing this could be the end. The firm was left untouched making it clear that no one was around. She still had an ounce of hope that Harry would be hiding in his office in the dark but she knew that wasn't the case. Pushing his office door open she stared at the **_"Congratulations!"_** and _**"Tied the knot!"**_ balloons reminding her of the empty feeling in her chest. Rage overcoming her emotions she began to mess up all of his stuff throwing over shelves and kicking down his chair. Looking for something to pop the balloons she encountered the framed pictures of them and stopped what she was doing. The pictures were able to capture those beautiful moments they had while looking so in love; now becoming memories that are burning in her mind. Failing to hold back her tears Abigail broke down in Harry's office at the reality that her relationship was completely over. She got up completely defeated and threw the frames on the ground feeling a sense of relief at the sound of the shattering glass. Abigail made her way out of Harry's office understanding that this was her reality now; her relationship was more than over it was dead and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

***

As the night was beginning to come to an end Louis decided he needed a drink after the long day he had. In the car he called Liam and was sent straight to voicemail; he wasn't surprised he knew Liam was at their former co worker, Dylan's, wedding that was being held in Spain. He regrets coming back from France to attend Abigail Scott's wedding only for him to find out it was cancelled the minute he walked in and saw what he assumed to be family members fighting. Especially after all that worked he had gone through to get his luggage to be sent home so he could take a cab straight to the reception so he could be on time. He also knew people back at the office would ask him about Abigail's wedding only making him look like a liar for not wanting to attend Dylan's wedding; however, he did have the invitation somewhere in his office at least that's what he thought. If he really did need proof he could always ask his secretary to show them the gift he told her to purchase along with the message he asked for her to write.

 _"What can I get for you?"_ asked the bartender.

_"I'll have a beer"_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Actually I'll have some fish and chips as well."_

_"Alright."_

Louis was sitting at the bar and not to far away from him was a guy in a suit who looked really drunk with an almost empty bottle of scotch. He wondered why he was getting so drunk and wanted to asked but decided against it.

Louis couldn't help but stare at the guy while eating his food; it wasn't his fault though the man was so intriguing and beautiful. He had an amazing side profile and a defined jaw line. It wasn't until he began to talk to the bartender that Louis realized how deep the guys voice was.

_"Mate you can't drive you're really drunk. I'm sorry but I can't let you leave unless someone picks you up or take a cab home."_

_"I'm leaving."_

The two kept going back and forth so Louis decided to take matters into his own hands

_"I'll call a cab for him don't worry. How much does he owe you I'll cover it."_

_"He doesn't owe anything he already paid I couldn't let him leave that was the only issue but now you got it covered. Thanks, I'm just doing my job."_

_"No worries."_

Louis then payed for his tab and approached the guy and told him it was time for them to leave.

_"I'm going to call a cab where are you headed?"_

_"Scott's house. Take me to Scott's he said I could go there."_

Louis sighed knowing this was going to take a while. _"Okay do you know where that is? Like an address?"_

_"Yea Scott's house."_

_"Where's your car? I see you have the keys with you maybe we can find something there."_

The guy handed Louis his keys and by looking at the brand he knew the guy's car was not there.

_"Your car is not here. How did you get here? Did Scott drop you off?"_

_"The nice cab driver brought me here."_

_"This is great you're really drunk and have no memory of how to get home. This is just fucking great the cherry on top to this shitty ass day. So-"_ Louis stopped ranting when

he noticed he didn't even know the guys name.

_"I just realized I don't know your name what is it?"_

_"Harry"_

_"I'd say nice to meet you but I could think of nicer ways of meeting someone anyways I'm Louis. So Harry how can I get you home?"_

_"Take me to Scott's house."_

Louis was annoyed at this point and had no patience left for Harry yet he couldn't bring himself to leave him there either.

_"I really hope I don't regret this... Harry you're staying over at my place for the night and tomorrow morning when you're sober we can figure out where you're going. Or maybe you'll remember Scott's address."_

***

After the harsh realization that her relationship was over Abigail dreaded going home. The penthouse Harry and her shared no longer felt like home. She knew the minute she'd walk in it would remind her of his absence.

Ignoring all the boxes with extra wedding materials in the living room Abigail made her way straight to the bathroom. Wasting no time she began stripping out of her wedding dress leaving her in the white lingerie. Turning on the shower Abigail stepped inside coming into contact with cold water. She laid there hugging her knees letting the water flow down her skin waiting for her body to react; however, her body remained numb unable to process anything. Completely soaked at this point she tried to rock herself back and forth but she couldn't her body was frozen. She thought if it was the emptiness inside her that was stripping away her motivation or if she simply had lost the will to move forward.

After what seemed hours in the shower Abigail finally got out and draped herself in the bathrobe. She headed to the kitchen wanting to avoid sleep as much as she could. Going through the fridge there was not a single bottle of liquor found. The last thing she wanted to do was open one of the extra bottles that they were going to hand out at the wedding. Yet the need to have alcohol in her system was stronger. Taking one of the bottles out of the box her stomach turned reading the engraved message _**"A toast to love// Harry & Abigail Styles"**_. Removing the cork she ignored what the bottle said and began drinking straight from the bottle. Sitting down on the couch curiosity got the best of her and began to play all the voicemails left on the house telephone. They were all mostly from her parents asking her _"where are you?", "why aren't you answering any of our calls?", "are you okay?",_ and _"call us back sweetheart we're very worried"_ except for two of the messages. One of them was Harry's mother asking where he was and to call them back because they were worried about him and the other one from Scott answering the question Abigail was dying to know.

_"Harry you don't answer the phone are you okay? I know I shouldn't be calling the penthouse for obvious reasons but Alice and I are very worried. We would love to hear from you or get any sort of update. Anyways, stay safe mate hope to see you soon."_

_"Fucking bastard!"_ She said throwing the telephone off the table.

_"He had this planned all along and didn't have the fucking courage to call the wedding off. He waited till the fucking day of the wedding instead of telling me yet his friends fucking knew. Fucking asshole!!"_

Completely over what happened today Abigail chugged the bottle trying to forget everything for now.

***

As Louis was opening his door he told Harry to make his way around his luggage so he wouldn't trip; however, Harry far from sober did exactly the opposite and walked right into the luggage stumbling.

Louis quickly got a hold of Harry's body preventing him from falling. _"You alright Harry?"_

 _"You have really pretty eyes"_ he replied as he continued to stare at Louis.

Louis, who was blushing, was not prepared for that at all. _"Thank you Harry"_

They continued looking at one another and Louis thought he had been staring for years. He abruptly stopped when he realized they were both leaning in. Snapping out of it he let go of Harry's body and sat him down on the couch.

_"Uh.. I'm going to get your room ready.. You can just stay there. I'd offer you food but I haven't had time to go grocery shopping. I'll be right back."_

He grabbed extra blankets and left some towels at the end of the bed just in case Harry wanted to shower. He sat on the bed still in shock from what almost happened downstairs.

_"Louis what are you doing?!?! You almost kissed Harry someone you just met.... You don't even know if he's with someone for god sakes. And let's not forget he's drunk and how inappropriate that would be. Ugh how I wish Liam was here to help..."_

Picking up his phone he dialed Liam's number and waited for it to go to voicemail so he could at least vent a little. _"Liam when I need you the most you're partying it up in fucking Spain. I just did something that's not so smart and I'm really hoping I don't regret this tomorrow morning."_

When he came back Harry was right where Louis left him. He looked a bit sad and Louis wondered if maybe that was the reason he was drinking at the pub but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Harry noticed Louis was now back in the room and got up making his way towards the stairs.

_"I left extra blankets in case you get cold at night and left some towels if you want to take a shower as well. If you need anything else my room is right down the hall."_

Harry just nodded back at him not furthering the conversation. _"Well if that's all then good night Harry."_

Before Louis was completely out the room he heard Harry reply _"good night Louis"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for ready I really appreciate it! Sorry if it's not the best I'm still getting there. I hope you're enjoying the story so far I decided to make this chapter more of a filler before I go in deep in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am truly sorry this took so long to post. I had most of this chapter done, however, I had writer's block and did not know what direction I wanted the storyline to go. I eventually decided how I wanted things to go, backstories to characters, and how I want it all to be connected. I took time but I did make sure I added a lot of information to the chapter so it can have substance. I am currently thinking about how I want this playlist thing to go but it is very difficult because I will listen to songs to get in the mood for writing but then they don't match what is going on. I truly hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Louis' phone began to ring waking him up from his deep slumber. As he struggled to pick the phone up he answered still sleepy.

_"Liam this better be important that you decided to disrupt my sleep"_ Louis replied annoyed that he was woken up.

_"This is not Liam, sir my apologies, for waking you that was not my intention. I called to tell you the meeting was pushed back to 3 pm. Since no one saw you come to the office today I was checking in that you did arrive from Paris, Mr. Tomlinson."_ She replied trying to explain herself.

_ "Oh my god I'm so sorry Patrice I assumed you were Liam. I left him some messages last night that I believed it was him getting back to me. Thank you for informing me about the meeting and to answer your question I arrived yesterday." _

_ "No worries Mr. Tomlinson glad to know you're back! There is nothing on the schedule until 3 sir in case you wanted to stay home longer." _

_ "I think that's what I'm going to do I have some stuff to take care of. See you later Patrice thank you again." _

_ "You're welcome sir." _

Putting his phone down Louis knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Making his way out of bed he headed towards the bathroom. Hoping a shower could help relax.  

 

Going down to the kitchen to make himself some coffee he began looking through all the cabinets to see if there was any left. Luckily there was coffee, however, he had no food whatsoever. He began to worry that Harry would wake up hungry and have nothing to offer. Now he started to panic thinking of all these scenarios that he began to wonder what if he already left; however, he heard noises coming from where Harry was staying and felt some relief that he had not left. He didn't know why it was affecting him so much after all he had just met Harry yesterday.

 

***

 

Harry's head began spinning the minute he opened his eyes. He had no clue where he was and what had happened last night and on top had a massive headache. He struggled to get out of bed causing him to stumble and drop his stuff off the nightstand. He grabbed the towels and headed straight to the bathroom. Turning on the shower leaving it on the cold side hoping it would sober him up. Once he was done he noticed the small toothbrush and toothpaste on the counter and proceeded to wash his teeth. Changing back into last night's clothing the memories started to become more clear. He left his fiancé at their wedding and got drunk at a pub he couldn't believe he actually did that. Picking his phone up from the ground he decided to finally turn it on. His phone had none stop notifications mostly missed calls from his family and friends. He began to listen to the voicemails that were left and they all wanted to know where he was and to call him back. All his text messages were the same except the ones from his co-workers telling him his office was left a mess and that his things were thrown around. He had no doubt that it was Abigail or her family. He began to call Alice to pick him up.

_"Harry you're alive! Omg, where are you? And are you okay?"_ She asked concerned

_"One question at a time Alice and please lower your voice my head hurts. Yes, I'm alive, I don't know where I am, and yes I am okay."_

____

_ "So while you went out last night to get drunk you didn't think it would be nice to let Scott and I know you were alright. Harry, we thought you had been caught. Scott was so nervous that he even left a voicemail at your house. And what do you mean you don't where you are?" _

_ "I mean exactly that. I don't know where I am. I woke up in a bed where towels and blankets were left on the bed for me. I took a shower and haven't left the room because I don't know if I'm going to encounter someone." _

_ "Wait you hooked up with someone already not even 24 hrs since leaving Abigail??" _

_ "I didn't hook up with anyone Alice! I woke up alone so I'm assuming someone gave me a place to sleep." _

_ "Harry how drunk were you that you can't remember anything" _ she said while laughing 

_ "Honestly probably very shit faced." _

_ "Go find out if anyone is still home and figure out how you got there. Then send me your location so I can go pick you up. Sounds like a plan?"_

_ "Yea let me just embarrass myself some more while I'm at it." _

_ "Harry you can't just leave that would be very rude and would deprive me of a good story." _

_ "Alright, I'll go check it out and then text you when I'm ready for you to come get me." _

_ "See you later Harry" _

_"Bye"_ he said as he ended the call.

 

***

 

Making his way downstairs Harry was so nervous that he hoped no one was home. He saw pictures on the wall of what looked like a family. He saw the man from the picture in the kitchen on his phone sipping coffee and began to panic. He couldn't believe he made a fool of himself in front of this family. The man noticed Harry and began to smile at him sending relief through his body.

_ "You're awake! How'd you sleep, Harry?" _

_ The man knew his name? Was this a setup? Where they related to Abigail? _

_ "Uh. I slept well thank you-" _

_"It's Louis my name is Louis."_  He said interrupting him.

_ "I'm going to take a guess and say you don't remember much from last night. Am I right?" _

Harry just nodded his head not knowing what to say.

_ "Well, we were both at the pub last night. You were arguing with the bartender that you were leaving; however, he didn't let you leave because you were drunk and thought you were driving because you had your car keys out. So I said I'd call you a cab and when we went outside your car was not there. I asked you where you were going but all you kept saying was Scott's house. And I was very annoyed at that point if I'm being honest and decided to let you stay here because I felt bad leaving you alone. Now here we are." _

_ "I'm sorry for causing you trouble last night. Your family must be very annoyed especially your wife. I'm really sorry." _

Louis began laughing and Harry couldn't understand why

_ "Oh god, I do not have a wife. Where did you get that from?" _

_ "I saw the pictures on the wall." _

_ "Oh, those are my sisters! I have many pictures of us and baby pics since I live alone and tried to make it feel more like I'm back at home." _

_ "I'm still sorry for bothering you and causing trouble." _

_ "Don't worry about it. Coffee?" _

All the anxiety that Harry initially felt was gone; Louis was able to make him feel comfortable in such a short time. It was so weird to him how he managed to accomplish that when it takes a while for him to not feel uncomfortable around new people.

_ “Yeah coffee sounds great right now.” _

_“It might help your hangover as well”_ Louis said as he laughed.

_“You don't say”_ Harry replied sarcastically.

It became silent as they drank their coffee in the kitchen; however, they remained to stare at one another. Up until Louis’ phone began to ring. Looking down he saw it was actually Liam calling this time.

_ “Sorry I'll be right back I just have to take this call” _

_ “Don't worry, I understand” _

Leaving the kitchen to answer the call Louis was annoyed Liam interrupted him.

_“This better be important Liam that you just interrupted a really good moment.”_ He angrily whispered into the phone

_ “Good morning to you as well… I was just being a good mate by returning the call. After all, you left a lengthy voicemail last night. What was that all about? _

_“Liam- hold on”_ Louis stopped talking to Liam to look at Harry with all his gathering getting ready to leave.

_“You're leaving?”_ He asked

_ “I am my friend is outside. Thank you so much, Louis, for last night. Really I owe you one big time. Hopefully, I'll see you around.” _

Louis didn't know why he felt upset but he did. Most importantly he didn't want Harry to leave.

_"Don't leave we could all go get breakfast together but please don't leave yet."_

Is what he wanted to say but instead played it safe with _“You're welcome Harry”_

Louis sighed as the door shut.

_“Louis? Hello?? Are you still there?”_ Asked Liam concerned.

_“Yea I'm still here”_ he replied upset

_ “Did I just interrupt your hook up? Am I just dreaming or did that wedding work wonders for you last night?” _

_ “No, Liam I didn't hook up with anyone last night hell there wasn't even a wedding last night.” _

_ “So you made the wedding thing up and pulled by yourself? Was it a wild night mate?” _

_“Liam please shut up and listen”_ Louis began to explain all that happened last night to Liam so he would stop saying dumb shit.

_“You like him then?”_ He said teasing him

_ “No. ...I don't know…I felt upset when he was leaving and I don't understand why? I just met him last night and he was drunk majority of the time.” _

_ “It seems like you're interested in him and that's perfectly fine. You can like someone after meeting them it's not a crime.” _

_ “I guess” _

_ “Onto something less stressful what are you doing today?” _

_ “I have a meeting at 3 pm why?” _

_ “Do you want to pick me up from the airport tonight and stay at my place? We can order in for dinner?” _

_ “I thought you'd still be in Mallorca?” _

_ “I'll be here all afternoon and then majority of us are leaving. I should be arriving in London around 8:30 pm.” _

_ “Is that London time?” _

_ “Yes, that's what it says on my ticket.” _

_ “That's a pretty late time to have dinner don't you think?” _

_ “Alright you can eat dinner earlier but can you still pick me up?” _

_ “I'm just teasing you, Liam, but yea I'll pick you up and crash at yours because I don't feel like being alone tonight if I'm being honest.” _

_ “Thanks, Tommo!” _

_ “No problem I'll see you later mate.” _

 

***

 

_“Slow down the pancakes aren't going to disappear. Take your time, babes, we got all day.”_ teases Alice

_“Listen, the last meal I had was yesterday at the pub.”_ Harry snapped back at her

_“So what did you do for so long in the morning huh??”_ she says cheekily

_ “We had coffee because that's all he offered. He had luggage in his living room so he most likely came back from a holiday. And he filled me in on how I made a fool of myself last night. Sorry to burst your bubble love but nothing happened.” _

_“Making a fool of yourself what's new Harry?”_ she says while laughing

Harry glared at her which causes her to choke for laughing too hard.

_“Did you just choke on air?”_ He asks not being able to stop laughing

_ “Yes, yes I did and it's your fault!” _

_ “How is you choking on nothing my fault? Please explain I'd like to understand your point of view.” _

_“If you weren't always making a fool of yourself I wouldn't be laughing.”_ She says

_“You have a point”_ he agrees

_ “Anyways why are you so embarrassed that you made a fool of yourself if you don't even know him? You most likely won't ever see him again.” _

_“Stranger or not it's so embarrassing that he had to take care of my intoxicated ass. He said I was arguing with one of the employees for not allowing me to leave. And you don't know that Alice life works in mysterious ways.”_ Harry explains

_“Oh god, how much did you drink?!?! I don't know but it sounds like you're looking forward to seeing him again? Does Harry Styles have a crush on the random stranger that took him in???”_ Alice says cheekily

_“Alice don't be ridiculous, I don't like Louis, I just met him. On top of that, I left my fiancé at the altar yesterday. Do you think I'd move on that quickly??”_ He replied defensively

_ “Alright chill no need to get defensive on me. Moving forward what are you going to do about your living situation?” _

He sighs _“I think I'm going to put the penthouse up for sale and purchase a new flat. Then with the leftover money, I'll send it to Abigail’s family in compensation for the wedding.”_

_ “You're giving her family money? That's crazy Harry you know you don't have to do that.” _

_ “I know but if I would've of canceled before it was too late the money wouldn't have been spent.” _

_ “I still don't agree with you having to pay them back but whatever helps you sleep at night.” _

_“Alice this is a serious matter I left their daughter at the altar yesterday. This wedding was anything but cheap and you know that. It's the least that I can do.”_ Snapping back annoyed

_“I understand that Harry but her father said he'd pay for everything because it was his “baby” and it's also her fault for wanting this lavish wedding as if she was The Duchess of Cambridge. To top it off you're also selling your penthouse you shouldn't have to do any of that. The relationship is over and she should move out to her flat that she still has around. She can put good use to it if I'm being honest. Let's not forget that her family pushed you around all these years and she'd just see you as an ATM.”_ Alice replies raising her voice harshly.

_ “Lower your voice Alice I don't need the whole place knowing my business. And she didn't see me as an ATM. We went on a lot of holidays together like many others couples did in uni.” _

_ “People in uni go to Ibiza or fucking Magaluf, not Greece or St Bart's Harry. Wake up all they did was push you around! She got everything she wanted all the time and I believe you did it not because you were in love with her but because you felt guilty you weren't in love. Feeling that if you did all these grand gestures she asked for it would make up for you being incapable of being in love with her. You guys were together in school for three years and did all these expensive things as if you guys were married for 25 years. Let's not forget after graduation you got a great job with the best architecture firm in London and continued to spend so much money on her instead of saving up. Oh, how could I also forget the big engagement you threw that same year. You bought her an expensive ring as if she was some member of royalty and then proceeded to buy a penthouse so you two could live together. All that money you invested the last five years and you still feel the need to pay them back? If anything she can sell her engagement ring and pay her father back for the big wedding she begged for. And if any money is left over she should pay you back for the holidays, the gifts, the anniversary parties, the engagement, and so much more. I'm sorry if I'm being so blunt but you need to hear this Harry and actually stand up for yourself.” _

He just stares at Alice speechless at what she said. Finally making sense to him as to why he would spend so much money for no reason these past five years.

_ “You're right. You and Scott have always been right now that I'm thinking about it. I was always in denial not ready to face the truth. I'm still going to sell the penthouse but don't worry I'm not going to pay anyone back. I'm going to buy myself a new flat and start fresh with no memories being attached to that place. Whatever money is left I'm going to save it and try managing myself financially better before I end up in debt.” _

She smiles at him happy to know Harry is finally starting to realize everything they have been warning him about.

_ “I’m happy to hear that!! Now hurry up and finish your food so you can freshen up and get yourself out of that suit.” _

 

***

 

_ “Good afternoon, Patrice, let everyone know the meeting will begin soon. I just need to go grab some documents from my office and I will be ready.” _

_ “I’ll inform them Mr. Tomlinson and glad to have you back in the office.” _

_“Thank you Patrice”_ he replied smiling back at her loving the praise.

Walking into his office he sits in his chair and continues thinking about the eventful morning he had and most importantly Harry. He doesn’t understand how he can be so enamored by him so quickly when they barely interacted. His thoughts are interrupted by the reminder on his phone about his meeting. Grabbing the documents he makes his way out of his office and towards the conference room. 

 

Louis made his way back to his office as quickly as he could avoiding any conversation with his co workers. His mind kept spacing off during the meeting that someone even suggested if he wanted to reschedule the meeting. He truly can’t wait till he picks up Liam and can relax. 

Halfway through what Louis was working on curiosity started to creep through his mind. He sat there looking at his computer and wondered if he looked up Harry if he could find any information on him. Reality however hit him harder when google search gave him all these Prince Harry articles instead. He sighed giving up just thinking of all the Harry’s that exist in London. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as Patrice walked in asking him about the wedding. 

_ “Sorry to interrupt your work Mr. Tomlinson but I was just wondering how the wedding was? And if the bride liked her gift?”  _

_ “There’s no need for you to apologize Patrice you are not doing anything wrong. To answer your question though I don’t have an answer to either because when I arrived the wedding was cancelled.”  _

_“Cancelled?!?”_ She replied shocked

_ “My exact reaction when I arrived to the chaotic scene of the families arguing with one another. I was so worried from the airport that I would be late only to arrive and the wedding to be cancelled. It is a shame though because I do remember her being very excited to get married. She went on about how all the preparations were coming about, how they got engaged, and basically how she was just waiting for him to pop the question.” _

_ “The poor girl must be devastated by all of that because I doubt she was the one to cancel the wedding if she was looking forward to it.” _

_“I have no idea who ended up calling quits last minute because once I realized what was going on I decided to leave. I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries or make her feel even worse when she kept telling me how wonderful the day was going to be. I am curious about those wedding gifts and what will happen to them.”_

_ “Do you think she would appreciate a wine package?? I think it would make her feel better I know it would make me feel better if my wedding was called off because of a coward.”  _

_“Oh my god Patrice stop”_ he says unable to stop laughing 

_ “I’m just being honest! But the wine package is always up to you sir. What was her occupation again?” _

_ “She’s the executive editor in chief for a publishing company and let’s do the wine package why not?” _

_ “Got it Mr. Tomlinson! Ooh and her ex better watch out before she fucking writes a tell all about him.”  _

Louis just stares at Patrice because she has never cursed while working there and is in shock. 

_ “I’m so sorry Mr. Tomlinson I didn’t mean to curse it just slipped I am so sorry…” _

_“Patrice you are fine do not worry!! I like this side of you if I am being honest I’ve never been a fan of people being too prim and proper. And to make it better just call me Louis but only you though.”_ he said reassuring her

_“Alright Louis”_ she said as she left his office. 

 

***

 

Waking up from his nap Harry decides he should give Niall a call and let him know he is alive and well. He is still not ready to talk to his parents that can wait a bit longer.

 

_ “Hello Niall” _

_“Hello?! Harry where are you?! Why haven’t you picked up the phone? You owe me fucking big time after last night. Most importantly are you alright?!”_

_ “What is it with everyone asking me a million questions over the phone? But yes I am alright and safe. I’m currently staying with Scott and Alice I thought it would be best to stay clear from the penthouse for a while or until it is sold.” _

_ “Oh, I don’t know Harry maybe because you walked out of your wedding and fell off the face of the earth?!? That’s just my guess though” _

_ “I love the hint of sarcasm Niall it is a great touch.” _

_ “Fucking twat is what you are”  _

_ “Look I am very sorry I left you to pick up my mess but I will always be grateful that you did. I did not have the courage to go out to everyone and let them know I was leaving and there is not enough gifts and thank you’s in this world for you. I am beyond grateful for you and the friendship we have.”  _

_ “Harry you’re one of my best mates I could never leave you hanging. Just don’t fucking pull some shit like that on me again. Have you talked to your parents yet?” _

_ “No it's been an eventful today and I’m scared they will be disappointed in me.”  _

_ “Harry if anything your parents are going to be supportive of you plus they’re really worried you should give them a call.” _

_ “I know but that doesn’t stop the anxiety I still feel thinking they are disappointed in me.” _

_ “Just ring your mum Harry and don’t overthink it. I’ll take to you later but please call your parents.” _

_ “I’ll call them and tell Sean I say hello.” _

Niall laughs and ends the call and Harry feels the anxiety creep back in as he stares at his mother’s contact info. 

He began calling his mum knowing he had to talk to her about this at some point. His mother picked up right away; however, she didn’t bombard him with questions like everyone else had she had simply said his name. 

_ “Harry.”  _

_ “I'm sorry” _

_ “What are you apologizing for love?” _

_ “I’m not quite sure... for letting you down? Causing any disappointment or embarrassment?” _

_ “You did none of those, love, I just wish you would have told me you weren’t happy. I thought we told each other everything, Harry? Where did it all go wrong that you felt the need to go through this by yourself?” _

_ “Everyone was so happy when we were together and talking about marriage I felt like I would be letting everyone down if I ended things. We had been together for 5 years and that is all everyone kept asking me to do that I began to believe it’s what I had to do when in reality my heart had not been in it for a long time.”  _

_ “I am so sorry that we added so much pressure, Harry. We thought you just needed a push to be able to make the big step when in reality you were looking for an out.” _

_ “It’s not your fault I should have been honest from the start and avoided all of this.” _

_ “When did you know?” _

_ “I think I always knew but it took me a while to realize what that feeling was. In the beginning, it was all fun and probably when both of us were the happiest and later it just felt like a chore. Like I had to be with her because it was expected from everyone. I kept lying to myself that I was happy and no one noticed besides Alice and Scott. They kept telling me how unhappy I looked or how my body language spoke louder than words. It wasn’t until the day of the wedding when Alice and Scott stopped sugar coating the issue and said it how it was finally realizing the mistake I was going to make. All it took was for me to think about the future and how cruel it would if we had kids and they had to grow up in an unhappy household.”  _

_ “Wow, I feel as if I failed you, I'm, your mother and I couldn’t even tell how unhappy you were. Scott and Alice were able to see right through you and none of us were. Instead, we added pressure for you to getting married. I'm so sorry.” _

_ “It wasn’t your fault I even had myself fooled mum. I don’t want you feeling upset or not good enough because you are the best mother in the world and I would not have wanted any other way. I should have told you and everyone that I was unhappy instead of playing along. If I would have just been honest I could have avoided hurting people. So please don’t cry mum because I love you so much and I am beyond grateful for all that you have done.” _

_ “I love you Harry don’t you ever doubt or forget that you are my son and I will stand by you through it all. I think we should both get some rest it has been an eventful conversation for both of us.” _

_ “I love you more mum and thank you for always listening and standing by me.” _

_ “That’s what I’m here for Harry and love you the most. Call me tomorrow ok.” _

_ “I promise I will.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I appreciate every single person who does read especially when I have taken forever. I am also thinking of making a curious cat so I can receive feedback from you guys or suggestions you have. Or even if you just want to talk about something. Love you all!!!


End file.
